


Stay a While

by White_Gladioli



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank's backyard is a river, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Supportive Hank Anderson, Swearing, at least i think it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Gladioli/pseuds/White_Gladioli
Summary: “Connor,” Hank sighed, shutting the door closed behind them and dropping Connor’s soaked withgod-knows-whatjacket onto the floor, “they probably threw it out for a reason.”“Well it was abadreason. All this little guy needs is a good scrub with soap and rubbing alcohol, some new stuffing, then he’s good to go!”---Some musings between our boys in the early days proceeding the revolution.





	Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic _and_ fluff? What New Years demon has possessed me?

“Connor, I can’t believe you dove into someone’s garbage to save a stuffed giraffe.”   
  
Connor fumbled with the lumpy, grimy, and faded 12-inch tall toy giraffe as he twisted the doorknob and pushed open the front door. “It needed a _home,_ Hank! I couldn’t just leave it there!”   
  
“Connor,” Hank sighed, shutting the door closed behind them and dropping Connor’s soaked with _god-knows-what_ jacket onto the floor, “they probably threw it out for a reason.”   
  
“Well it was a _bad_ reason. All this little guy needs is a good scrub with soap and rubbing alcohol, some new stuffing, then he’s good to go!”   
  
Hank shook his head in disbelief. “You’re either too empathetic for your own good, or you’re stupid.”   
  
“Neither, actually. I’ve accepted that overall I’m uncertain, as well as ignorant to some extent.”   
  
“That’s just a fancy way of saying stupid,” Hank countered, though his words held no real heat. “What are you gonna name him?”   
  
“What do _you_ think I should I name him?”   
  
“You’re the one who pulled him out of the trash! It’s your decision!”   
  
Connor frowned, staring intently at the giraffe as if it would relieve him of this predicament by coming to life and choosing a name for itself. “Zakai.”   
  
“Why’d you choose that?”   
  
“It means ‘pure’.”   
  
Hank snorted. “That giraffe is anything but pure. It’s filthy as hell.”   
  
“In the innocent sense, I mean.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
Connor held the giraffe up proudly and smiled. “I just ordered 32 ounces of polyester stuffing and a sewing kit. I’ll be able to fix him up as good as new in about 2 days.”   
  
“That’s nice. At least it’s more salvageable than your jacket.” Hank kicked Connor’s jacket for emphasis. It made a thick _thawp_ sound as it slid 3 feet along the floor, creating a trail of sticky mystery liquid.   
  
“About that... I’m pretty sure it’s self-cleaning abilities could get rid of whatever is on it, but... I don’t think I want to keep it.”   
  
Hank’s eyes widened hopefully. “Really? You want to finally stop wearing CyberLife’s logos and shit?”   
  
“I don’t think I’m ready to get rid of my LED, but as far as labeled clothing goes... yes.”   
  
Hank grinned jovially. “Attaboy, Connor. And you take out your LED whenever you’re ready, alright?”   
  
“All right.”  
  
As Connor walked to the restroom to set Zakai in the bathtub, he noticed Sumo anxiously pacing up and down the hallway.   
  
“Hank...?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Sumo’s getting restless. When was the last time you took him for a walk? Or let him outside at all?”   
  
Hank rounded the couch to watch Sumo. “Uh, well... his leash is broken, so I haven’t really let him out other than to do his business. And there’s nowhere nearby where he can run around freely, because my backyard is a fucking _river._ ”   
  
Connor looked out of Hank’s bathroom window to check the validity of the statement. He didn’t need to; it was obvious that a river ran right behind Hank’s house. It could be seen from both the kitchen and bathroom windows, and there were a few pocket cruiser boats docked inside a small dock just to the left of the house.   
  
“I believe it’s called an ‘inlet’, Lieu- Hank.”   
  
“Well, whatever the hell it’s called, all I know is that it’s straight fuckin’ water.”   
  
Connor set Zakai on the rim of the tub and wiped his hands on his jeans. He turned to Hank, who stood outside the restroom. Was he worried that Connor would make a mess? “Do you have any rope in the garage? I could probably turn it into a makeshift leash.”   
  
Hank’s face darkened. “That’s not a garage. It was converted into a room 9 or so years ago.”   
  
Connor figured that the garage must have been converted into a room for Cole. Unsure of how sensitive the subject of Cole still was, he simply let out a gentle “Oh.”   
  
“And, uh, speaking of rooms...” Hank tried and failed to put on a warm smile, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”   
  
Connor tilted his head in curiosity, prompting Hank to go on.   
  
“Well, you’ve only been staying with me for a few days, but we don’t know how long it’ll be until androids can legally have their own property, and if I’m not wrong you enjoy staying here with Sumo and I more than you do staying at Jericho, so... d’you wanna move into that room? I mean, you can’t sleep on the couch forever.”   
  
Connor blinked in surprise. “Has the room been emptied?”   
  
“Y-yeah. I didn’t want to clear it out, but I couldn’t stand the memories. Knowing that a shadow of what used to be was just behind that door... ” Hank heaved a pensive sigh and leaned against the doorway.   
  
They fell into silence as Connor contemplated his choice. “Are- are you sure you want me to stay? I’d like to stay, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want to intrude-“   
  
“You ain’t intruding on anything,” Hank interrupted. “You’re welcome here. Besides, Sumo needs somebody to take care of him who doesn’t get piss-ass drunk and forgets to fill his bowls.”   
  
“Are you referring to when I came to collect you for our investigation of the Eden Club?” Connor ushered Hank out of the doorway and toward the couch as he recalled the eventful night. “I remember that. Sumo had to rip open one of the dog food bags because he was hungry. You didn’t even refill his bowls before we left for our investigation.”   
  
“Aw geez. I still feel guilty about that.”   
  
Connor narrowed his eyes, suddenly determined to continue ratting out Hank’s irresponsible behaviour. “I saw his broken leash that day, too. If that’s the same leash you claim is broken, then it’s been broken for exactly 2 weeks, counting the 3 days it was broken prior to when I saw it.” Connor crossed his arms and glowered at him. “Sumo really doesn’t deserve that. I’ve been facing existential and emotional turmoil for the 6 days since the revolution, otherwise I’m sure I would’ve taken action sooner. It’s only because you dragged me out of the house that my mind is clearer and I’ve noticed. But _you_ should have done something _much_ sooner.”   
  
“Fuck, I know...” Hank ran a hand down his tired and guilt-ridden face. “Sumo shouldn’t be put through that just because his owner is a miserable drunk...”   
  
“You know what? I’m staying,” Connor announced adamantly, “and I’m gonna take care of _both_ of you.”   
  
“Whoa whoa, slow down. I didn’t mean by you staying that you now have to be a housemaid or anything!”   
  
Was it possible to be absolutely fed up with someone’s antics, yet in a caring way? “Nope. You need a friendly push in the right direction with your health and lifestyle, and Sumo needs all of the love and pats in the world. I can provide both. Don’t fight me on this.”   
  
“And you’re _sure_ you’re not doing this out of some deep-set obligation that CyberLife drilled into you?”   
  
“I’m positive.”   
  
“Good. Now c’mon and help me look for a spare leash. There’s gotta be one somewhere around here.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's 3 takeaways from this fic. For the longest time, I thought that Hank had a backyard. But after seeing a strange reflection in his kitchen window, I discovered that it was a _river._ Only then did I notice the small boats docked in the water next to his house. I also thought that his house had 2 rooms and a garage, but I looked at the placement of the garage, and there's no place for a 2nd room. That door at the end of his hallway would lead to the garage. However, it's likely that it was converted into a room! The car is never in the garage, and I doubt that Hank had the will to move into a different house after Cole died. Lastly, Hank canonically neglected Sumo while he was drunk and it's awful.


End file.
